<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Piece Snuttsamling by DenneKatta (ThisCat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903427">One Piece Snuttsamling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/DenneKatta'>DenneKatta (ThisCat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot Collection, Translation, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/DenneKatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samling av svært korte historier skrevet først på engelsk på min notatapp og så oversatt fordi hvorfor ikke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Piece Snuttsamling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412213">One Piece Ficlets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/ThisCat">ThisCat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami er utkikkspost i natt.</p><p>Zorro er også her, teknisk sett. Minst to stykker er alltid våkne bare sånn i tilfellet, slik at de kan passe på om den andre går glipp av noe, men i natt er han bare her i teorien.</p><p>Hun vet at han våkner på et øyeblikk om noe er galt, så hun lar ham sove.</p><p>Vinden er død rundt skipet. Seilene henger rett ned, og havet er blikkstille og reflekterer skalken av månen og den stjernedekte himmelen. Det ser ut som de svever i rommet.</p><p>Hun kunne aldri gått glipp av noe som nærmet seg nå. Det er trygt. Lufta er varm.</p><p>For en gangs skyld er det stille, og hun har ikke lyst til å forstyrre det.</p><p>Hun klatrer opp på taket av utkikkstønna, legger seg ned på ryggen og ser opp på stjernene.</p><p>Da hun var liten satt Bellemere sammen med henne og Nojiko i hagen på seine sommernetter og pekte ut stjernebildene. Hjemme kjenner hun dem alle sammen.</p><p>Det sier noe om hvor langt hjemmefra hun er, at mesteparten disse er ukjente.</p><p>Hun merker seg former i himmelen ovenfor, kartlegger et annet hav, og hun lurer på hva de er kalt. Hun undrer seg om de er guder eller monstre, helter eller prinsesser.</p><p>Robin vet det nok. Kanskje hun spør i morgen.</p><p>I natt ser Nami et stjerneskudd fly gjennom dette vide, ukjente himmelhavet, og hun er hjemme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>